Fantastico
The Great Lord Fantastico was the dictator of the planet Flibschlibleflurp, a near-human Melberlcanan augmented with magic from The Healing Artefact of Nebnerak for increased lifespan. He is primarily seen in the Colki Who episode 10: Fantastico. Character Appearance Fantastico is described as having 'lovely eyes' and a generally beautiful appearance, perfect in every way. The legitimacy of these descriptions is, however, questionable. Known solid facts are that he dressed pretentiously, with a white suit shirt, black waistcoat and huge cape over his shoulders at all times. He wears an ornate, gold-and-red-patterned eye mask which is never removed. Also, he has either puffy white hair drawn into a ponytail or wears a puffy white wig drawn into a ponytail. It's hard to tell. Personality He is incredibly vain and selfish, by his own admission. He acts as if superior to everyone else, no doubt partially due to the effects of years of mindless adoration. He is easily angered by those he sees as inferior, especially uninvited visitors wasting his time. He is dismissive towards his subjects, calling them 'idiots', as well as offworlders, but has some respect for Chauncy, appreciating his concern and supportiveness. The entire idea of others being capable of independent thought irritates Fantastico and he panics in the presence of anyone prepared to insult him. Abilities As well as being a naturally charismatic person, he is an expert at speeches and convincing people to support him, though this skill has weakened over the years of not needing to convince anyone of anything. With the use of the Healing Artefact, he has an extended lifespan, the powers of the item keeping his physical appearance perfect despite his extreme age. When the artefact is taken, however, he is powerless and is at risk of falling apart completely. History Biography Not much is known of Fantastico's history, except that at some point in the past he fought in a war and was fatally wounded, meaning he would be massively weakened without the Healing Artefact, a rare item he looted from the Worplek Vaults during the chaos of the Sacking of Elhrem. He took over the planet during the Coup of Love, a revolution he orchestrated himself with the weaponisation of the Love Reactor, making the whole planet's sentient population docile and subservient and allowing him complete control over his subjects for many years. During this time Chauncy was taken on as an adviser and Secretary of Defence, while also being in charge of keeping the Love Reactor in the Flibschlibcapitol running. Downfall When the time-traveller Gwen Price and her unknown companion arrived on Flibschlibleflurp in search of the Healing Artefact, they realised quickly how Fantastico had enslaved the people with their emotions and set about to free them. After attempting to make the dictator give them the artifact and failing, the pair evaded Chauncy and General Ferglesh and broke into the Love Reactor. By overloading the systems they simultaneously caused the local population to have a breakdown and caused the reactor to explode, removing its influence completely. Fantastico himself was mauled by his own people during their fits of emotion and lost the Healing Artifact when Chauncy betrayed him, aiding Gwen at the last minute. After the heroes left, he crawled away from the pandemonium and escaped, mortally wounded but living, vowing revenge on some medical practitioner. The now-freed citizens of Flibschlibcapitol then set out and switched off the remaining Love Reactors in the planet's other cities and led a revolution, setting up a democratic government completely free of emotion. In fact, emotion was from then on made illegal, punishable by multiple rewatchings of the Love Bolg! finale until the perpetrators become too depressed to fight back. Trivia * He is a fan of himself, mostly. He admires his own reflection far too much to be healthy. * His favourite food is grapes, which he enjoys being hand-fed by Chauncy. * He often reads articles about himself in propaganda newspapers he's had published. * His title of 'Lord' is probably not legitimate. But then, he has the right to call himself that, I guess? Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Rhiannon H Category:Aliens Category:Soldiers